1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing a fluid; and more particularly relates to a managing the amount of air being dispensed with such a fluid, including syrup for making beverages like soda.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
In known dispensing system, a bag of syrup is attached to the dispensing system for providing the syrup into a drink. The syrup may include that needed to dispense soda or fruit drinks, e.g., at a fast food restaurant. Air bubbles entrained in the bag of syrup or pressure lines can cause problems in providing drinks having uniform consistency in taste. For example, the taste of one drink having syrup having a large air bubble dispensed therein can be very different than the taste of another drink having syrup having little or no air bubbles dispensed therein. The discerning customer can easily distinguish between the drinks having the different tastes.
In the prior art, there are many different ways to try to solve this problem by burping air from pressure lines, on the vacuum side of the system, to atmosphere through either float actuated valves or other means. However, there are problems with these techniques including the syrup clogging the air vent valve which then make the unit useless. The known units can also make a mess as the syrup leaks out. Contact with atmosphere also allows bacteria and mold to build and grow. These systems also require maintenance more often due to the tendencies listed above.
In view of this, there is a need in the industry to solve this problem.